<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deeper by BlueStarEgo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114812">Deeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarEgo/pseuds/BlueStarEgo'>BlueStarEgo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarEgo/pseuds/BlueStarEgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Female reader just wants her bf Bucky to go deeper. SMUT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel - Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something short and filthy that I quickly wrote for a friend on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it, all typos are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rails of the headboard thumped rhythmically against Bucky's bedroom walls. Every thrust inside of you hit precisely where he wanted them to and each moan he elicited from your throat spurred him further. With both of his hands gripping the rails he slammed into you again and held himself inside there. Your eyes were screwed shut while heavy pants fell from your mouth. He stared down and watched you squirm to try and fuck yourself on his dick since he'd stopped moving. You let out a whine and opened your eyes.</p>
<p>"Bucky, pleeeeaaase", you pleaded.<br/>"Please what, Y/N?", he asked quietly with a smirk.<br/>"Please fuck me. I need you", you begged while trying to get your legs to squeeze around him tighter. <br/>"Y/N", he whispered softly with a kiss to your right cheek. "My", a kiss to your forehead. "Sweet", one to you left cheek. "Y/N", and finally a long kiss to your lips.</p>
<p>Being with him was intoxicating. HE was intoxicating. Bucky braced his hold against the bed rails again, never taking his eyes off of you. He couldn't do that even if he tried. The only thing in the world that mattered in that moment was hearing you moan his name again and holy heavens did he know just how to get it from you.</p>
<p>"Hold on to me, Y/N", he told you. You wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled closer. </p>
<p>In a flash he'd withdrew from your pussy and snapped forward again. The groan that erupted from his chest was loud but it wasn't nearly as loud as the lewd sound your wetness made once he'd entered you again. His thrusts were steady again, you were chanting his name and loving every second of what he was giving you. Your nails clawed at his back and you heard his deep growl with every scratch. </p>
<p>In a mindless fit of wanting him deeper inside of you, you'd reached your right hand down to his ass cheek. In realizing he may not like that since you'd never done it before you tried to quickly move your hand up to his back again. With his metal arm and enhanced reflexes he'd caught your hand and slammed it back to its' place on his ass. </p>
<p>"What?", he'd asking seriously looking you right in the eye. "You scared?", he questioned.<br/>"No, I -...I just", you stammered out not saying anything comprehensive. <br/>"Grab it", he demanded through clenched teeth while lowering his face closer to yours and daring you to back down. </p>
<p>He knew his woman was no punk, you only needed encouragement. You gripped his ass with his metal fingers still capped over your hand and pushed him deeper inside of you with his next thrust. Bucky used his right hand to move your head to the side. Clutching at your jaw he nipped at your earlobe with his teeth.</p>
<p>"You better act like this dick belongs to you", He whispered to you. <br/>"Yes, sir", you responded through your moans.</p>
<p>Your screams, his moans, slaps to both of your asses, the headboard banging and wet skin against wet skin were the only sounds for the next hour. The deeper he went, the crazier he drove you. Nothing else mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>